


Darkness Rises

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, throneroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: A filthy little dark-side drabble for Star Wars Day 2019#maythe4thbewithyou





	Darkness Rises

 

Kylo’s pounding her harder than she’s ever been pounded before, years of built-up angst and sexual tension combining so hard she feels like galaxies will implode.

Rey knows what it’s like to fuck the Supreme Leader of the First Order and it’s far better than even she could've imagined.

More doesn’t seem like an adequate word for what she needs right now. How could she possibly want _more than this_?

 _More_ than what he’s already giving her?!

Rey feels desired, she feels dangerous, and she wants to do the filthiest things with this man.

An idea springs to mind but it will have to wait – because he’s not finished with her yet.

Warm ropes of his come spill deep within her walls, her own orgasm demanding every last drop from him.

And then she moves.

Pushing him off her Kylo falls flat on his back, his reflection now mirrored in the throne room floor.

He groans in pain but she’s on him before he has a chance to stop her, her open mouth descending the half-hard length of his cock.

‘ _Suck it_ ’

He can read her mind; he knows her filthiest thoughts, yet he craves this too?

She tastes them together, his spend and hers swirling on her tongue. It’s an unusual combination but a delicious one – like a sweet and salty sweat she knows she’ll never get enough of.

There are a million reasons why she shouldn’t be doing this, but it’s her way of thanking him.

Thanking him for the nights he’s made her feel a little less lonely.

For the nights he’s come so hard she feels like she can’t take another drop.

For the nights he’s ordered his guards out so she can ride him on the throne for hours.

He’s taught her so much and they’ve shared so much – how could she ever go back now?

Rey stares up at him, his eyes wide with pleasure.

‘ _Your mouth is a blessed gift_ ’ he murmurs, sweat running down his brow. He’s spent, but he watches her with a primal gaze, his eyes dark and wanting.

‘ _Keep going_ ’ he encourages, as she feels him harden _again_ in her mouth.

‘ _Suck harder_ ’ he commands.

His hand reaches down to latch onto her hair, his grip tight as he comes for a second time, Rey surprised he’s got anything left to give.

The warm bloom fills her throat this time and she swallows him down, spend dribbling from her lips when she eventually releases with a _pop_.

Kylo pulls her up and his plump lips descend on hers, his tongue lapping at the leftover come she can’t quite contain.

He likes to taste himself – he’s told her as much – and she feels far fuller of _his_ come these days that she does of her own.

But just as before, it’s over too soon.

‘ _Guards_ ’ he bellows and they are beside her before she can protest, Rey quickly adjusting her clothing into something more suitable for prying eyes.

Kylo stalks closer, forcing her chin up to his.  ‘ _Until tomorrow, my love_ ’ he breathes, with a deep, rumbling voice that sends a chill down her spine.

‘ _Or until you accept my hand, then this can be ours forever_ ’

‘ _No guards, no confinement. Not for my Empress_ ’

But Rey can only nod-

-because she knows things will never change when she _likes them_ this way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short, and sweet!  
> Happy Star Wars Day friends xx


End file.
